


Chapter 4: Nathan's Past

by forgotten library (omniscripts139)



Series: Spiritual Warfare [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Nathan's Past, Original Character(s), spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/forgotten%20library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a typical Tuesday evening. Nathaniel Adams is with his youth group. They were going ready for their annual trip to summer camp. His mother and father Patricia and Captain Steven Adams of the Auburn Police Department were with him. Nathan was so excited. He gives his mother and father hugs and kisses. Not knowing, it would the last time he would ever see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 4: Nathan's Past

It was a typical Tuesday evening. Nathaniel Adams is with his youth group. They were going ready for their annual trip to summer camp. His mother and father Patricia and Captain Steven Adams of the Auburn Police Department were with him. Nathan was so excited. He gives his mother and father hugs and kisses. Not knowing, it would the last time he would ever see them.

…

Nathan was with parents; and they are in the church parking lot for their bus to arrives. The other parents and kids are checking their luggage; making sure they have everything they need. The bus finally arrives. Everyone claps and shouts.

His mother give him a hug and kiss, “You behave and have fun. We’ll here when you get back.”  
“Pat, he going to Youth Camp not a funeral. Come here son.” Nathan and his father hug and shake hands. Ignore the fact, his dad slipped him an extra two-hundred bucks. “We’ll see you in a week, Son. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks dad.”

Nathan and the rest of kids board the bus and leave. Nathan and his youth are head to a youth camp is Texas. Jessi, his youth, noticed he was a bit on edge. He make his way to Nathan’s seat.

“Hey Nathan, are you ok?”

“Mm, 50/50 I don’t know, I have the weird feeling.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, it’s like something really bad happened.”

“It’s probably your nerves. The first time I when out of town without my parents. I was terrified.”

“Real?”

“Hey Brother Jessi, you are need at the front.” someone yelled. “I’m coming.”

“All I’m saying is give it time. The feeling will go away and, we can even call your parent at our next stop. I have an extra calling card.”

“Thanks, Brother Jessi.”

“Anytime, now my boss is calling me to the front.”

His wife replies, “And, do you forget it.” 

They didn’t notice Ariel, Cornelius, and Lydia were trying to get his attention; however, no one listened. They make it to the youth camp. Nathan is still unsettled but, he took Jessi’s advice. He did call home; however, no one answered. Later, He called dad’s best friend and partner Lieutenant David Howard's. 

“Hello Dave, it’s Nathan. I tried calling my house but no one answered. Is my dad there?”

“Hey bud, he’s here. They have on an assignment. I had to come back and do some paper work.”

“Oh… ok. Do you know where my mother is?”

“They she’s spending time with some of her friends. I don’t really know, my wife wouldn’t give me any details.”

“Ok, thanks Uncle David. I’ll see y’all in week.”

They hang up the phone. Nathan ran of to the volleyball court. He was still unsettled but, it did not stop him from having fun.

…

The Lieutenant hangs up the phone and he is grieving. He didn’t have the heart to ruin in nephew week. There is police tape across the front door of his house; and bloodstains across the walls of his parents bedroom, and, two bodies new bodies in autopsy.

Daisy, David’s wife, asked, “Why did you tell him?”

“I wanted to give him the rest of the week, before dealing with this.” he replied holding Daisy as they mourn the loss of Patricia and Steven Adams.

…

Nathan and his youth group return. He was surprised at first to David and Daisy. He gets off the bus.

“Hey Uncle David; Aunt Daisy, where are my parents?” Nathan asked.

David strokes his chin, “We need to talk.”

They explain what happened... He grips them tight.

A few day later, they held the funeral for Patricia Amelia Turner and Captain Steven Nathaniel Adams. The service end. Brother Jessi, “Hey Nathan, how are holding up?”

“My parents were murdered. How do think I’m doing?” Nathan replied with a scorn tone. “No offense, but I’m not in the Pastor.”

“Look! I know you’re angry and want answers; but, you to be patent. These thing take time. Please, do not lose hope.”

“Pastor! Please stop talking. I’m sick and tired of the lying. You told me everything was going to fine. I’m done listening to you; and I will not be apart of a hypocritical religion.” 

Nathan was going ballistic. He shrugged Jessi away; stormed off, and never returned to church or had anything to with religion altogether. 

“He really hates God.” Jezebel exclaimed.  

Akel Dama, Jezebel, and Melchizedek grin and watch from another mausoleum in the cemetery. “Perfect!” Akel Dama replied, “Keep an eye on this one, Melchizedek.”

“With please, are you coming Jezebel?” Melchizedek asked. “No!” Akel Dama commanded, “I have another assignment for her.”

“Fair enough,” he replied.

Melchizedek follows Nathaniel. Nathan look at the mausoleum but no one was their. He shakes it out and leaves.


End file.
